Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów
by Akivaria
Summary: ... Ponieważ i On powinien dostać nieco szczęścia od życia :3 RoyxEd, shonen ai.


**Title:** Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów

**Author**: Aki

**Rating:** PG... No dobra, może R za niegrzecznego Roya P

**Warnings:** Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że to to przekroczyło znacznie maksymalny poziom głupoty XD Ah... Osoba dokonująca bete-edycji powiedziała, że powinnam ostrzec: po przeczytaniu jest szansa, że na wybuchy Eda odnośnie jego wzrostu już nigdy nie spojrzy się z prostą twarzą :3 Poza tym: shonen-ai, niegrzeczny Roy, dziwne poczucie humoru...

**Parings:** RoyxEd

W życiu Roya istniały tylko cztery rzeczy, które budziły w nim skrajną nienawiść - a byli to jego wrogowie, wojna oraz deszcz, ale nade wszystko - zaległe raporty. Stosy nieskładnych dokumentów walających się po całym gabinecie, zasłaniających mu widok zza biurka i domagających się wypełnenia.

Zasadniczo, urzędowe papiery _bezpośrednio_ nie krzyczały o zapisanie, za to jego podwładna, Riza Hawkeye - tak. Koniec końców Roy zawsze lądował za biurkiem z piórem w ręku i panią porucznik tuż nad swoimi plecami - i nawet nie musiał sprawdzać, czy jej pistolet jest w całej procedzurze obecny.

Wszyscy podwładni Płomiennego zgodnie twierdzili, że powodem, dla którego Roy zwlekał z raportami było jego naturalne umiłowanie lenistwa i pracowstręt. Cóż, to była zaledwie ćwiartka prawdy. Kolejna cząstka przypadała na fakt, że wypełnianie stosów dokumentów było zwyczajnie nudne i nawet najbardziej sztywny biurokrata mógłby zasnąć nad nimi snem wiecznym.

Ale nawet i to nie przerażało Mustanga tak bardzo, jak _ostatnia_, prywatna połówka jego "listy powodów dla których warto stronić od pracy (TM)". Tym najbardziej zabójczym punktem był sam słynny Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik. Cóż, może nie w sposób całkiem _bezpośredni_, ale jednak...

No bo w końcu to nie była - zdecydowanie _nie_ była wina Płomiennego, że jego umysł w momencie skrajnego znudzenia wędrował na nieco... Niebezpieczne tory. Z takim problemem Mustang zmagał się od jakiegoś czasu, a o ile w domowym zaciszu mu to wcale a wcale nie przeszkadzało, o tyle w pracy...

Choć Roy starał się jak mógł, wykopując wszelkie myśli o Edwardzie podczas ślęczenia nad nudnymi pismami - i tak przegrywał. W porównaniu do złotookiego, buntowniczego młodzieńca raport o "Nieudanej próbie stworzenia jakiejśtam chimery" był wybitnie mało atrakcyjny. Nawet świadomość ciągłej obecności Hawkeye nad jego plecami nic nie pomagała, potok myśli Roya i tak taranował jego wewnętrzną tabliczkę "dozwolone od lat 18". Mustang mógł tylko zaciskać zęby i przysuwać się bliżej biurka, licząc minuty do zakończenia służby i modląc się, żeby Riza niczego nie dostrzegła.

Tyle teorii, ale po tym, jak Roy przypadkowo wpadł na Edwarda, biorącego prysznic po treningu w Centrali, praktyka zaczęła _nieco_ wymykać się spod kontroli.

Gdy Mustang wyobraził sobie kolejną kłótnię ze Stalowym o jego wzrost, dodając obraz nagiego Edwarda deklarującego "I kto tu jest _mały_, hmm?" przy jednoczesnym, wymownym wskazaniu na okolice bioder, miarka się przebrała. Zasłaniając się w strategicznych miejscach dokumentami, Roy wyrwał się z fotela, ignorując protesty porucznik Hawkeye i czym prędzej barykadując się w toalecie.

I tak właśnie doszło do tego, że Roy Mustang, przesławny Płomienny Alchemik niemal spalił się ze wstydu. Jego późniejsze tłumaczenia związane z nadmiernym piciem kawy spotkały się z powątpiewaniem ze strony reszty ekipy, która na szczęście powstrzymała się od komentarzy.

Za wyjątkiem Havoca, mającego to szczęście korzystania z toalety w trakcie trwania royowego... Problemu. Wykorzystując całkowicie nie-havocową inteligencję, nie tylko zdołał odkryć kto był jego przyczyną (co nie było takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Mustang był w trakcie jego rozwiązywania dość... Głośny), ale jeszcze wymyślił ultimatum: albo Roy pozwoli mu randować w spokoju, a nawet odpali mu kilka lepszych telefonów, albo pół Centrali dowie się, do kogo wzdycha największy łamacz niewieścich serc.

I kto w zasadzie powiedział, że biurokraci mieli spokojne życie?

A teraz Roy _znów_ siedział nad sporawszym stosem dokumentów, przysunąwszy się do biurka tak, że jego brzuch dotykał szuflady. Z jedną ręką zanurzoną we włosach, a drugą trzymającą pióro tak mocno, że atrament zaczął wylewać się ze stalówki. I z obiektem swoich niezdrowych fantazji tuż przed sobą. Tak samo pięknym, tak samo perfekcyjnie zbudowanym, tak samo...

Och, gdyby nie fakt, że Roy był ateistą i nie wierzył w Boga, zapewne wygarnąłby mu, co o nim myśli.

Edward stał, podnosząc elegancką brew i wpatrując się w Mustanga z kpiącym półuśmieszkiem na twarzy. W końcu jego wzrok powędrował do raportów i po zmierzeniu ich wzrokiem odezwał się. "Hm, ten stos dokumentów jest chyba większy ode mnie... I nawet nie próbuj nazywać mnie maluchem", dodał prędko, łypiąc na pułkownika, po czym siadając wygodnie na kanapie.

Roy błyskawicznie założył nogę na nogę.

Gdzieś w tle Havoc zakasłał znacząco, przeglądając papiery.

Teraz Roy był pewien, że Bóg zdecydowanie NIE istnieje.

Jeśli Płomienny chciał wyjść z tego z odrobiną honoru, musiał myśleć szybko. A z resztą, pal licho honor, jeśli Edward się czegoś domyśli, perfekcyjna twarz Mustanga będzie wkrótce wymagała licznych poprawek... O ile w ogóle cokolwiek będzie się dało odratować... I o ile Stalowy ograniczy się tylko i wyłącznie do twarzy... Mustang zacisnął chwyt na piórze, nie zwracając uwagi na strumyczki atramentu spływające po jego rękawiczce. Dopiero, gdy jak zza mgły dotarł do niego głos Stalowego, powrócił do rzeczywistości.

"Er, pułkowniku, mówię do ciebie... Może byś tak przestał udawać śpiącą królewnę?", mruknął Edward, łypiąc z kanapy na Roya.

Havoc wychylił się znad papierów.

"Udaje śpiącą królewnę... Czyżby chciał buzi?"

Roy błyskawicznie zwiększył ilość znienawidzonych rzeczy do pięciu.

Edward spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Havoca, który nagle żywo zainteresował się papierkiem po śniadaniu, jak leżał w koszu obok biurka. Roy przekręcił się na krześle, za wszelką cenę starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Ed spojrzał na niego spode łba, złote oczy praktycznie przewiercały się przez jego czaszkę. W końcu westchnął, pokręcił głową, mruknął coś o zdziwaczałych staruszkach, po czym zwrócił się do Mustanga.

"Ponieważ nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, postawię sprawę krótko...", mruknął, otworzył swoją walizkę, wyjął z niej plik papierów i podszedł do biurka pułkownika. Roy przełknął ślinę i wbił się głębiej w fotel. "To są opisy naszych ostatnich poczynań...", powiedział, a Havoc zagwizdał z udawanym podziwem, mrugając łobuzersko do Mustanga. Oczywiście, że pod słowem "naszych" kryło się "moich i Ala", ale pod wpływem dźwiękowej sugestii w mózgu Płomiennego pojawiła się możliwość "moich i Roya".

Ploty w Centrali plotami, ale z dwojga złego wolał to, niż furię Stalowego Alchemika. Sycząc każde słowo, Roy odwrócił się _delikatnie_ w stronę Havoca, który uśmiechał się lekko. "Czy czasem... Nie powinieneś... Wracać już do domu? Nie chciałbym, żeby przytrafił ci się jakiś wypadek w miejscu pracy o tak późnej porze", Mustang zakończył nieskończenie jadowitym tonem.

Havoc tylko z zadowoleniem pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się do Edwarda. "Stalowy, jak myślisz, co powiedziałby Major Alex Luis Armstrong, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że wysoko postawiony wojskowy molestuje umysłowo nieletnich?".

Edward zamrugał.

Roy się mentalnie powiesił.

Havoc tylko się uśmiechnął, powracając do dokumentów, a Edward, wciąż nie rozumiejąc sytuacji, uznał pytanie za retoryczne i tylko wzruszył ramionami.

"Tutaj są te zaległe... Sorry, pułkowniku, ale dopiero dziś byłem w stanie je dostarczyć...", mruknął, wciąż wpatrując się w podporucznika, który odłożył dokumenty, wyłożył nogi na biurko i zaczął przeglądać jakąś gazetę.

Gdy już Edward miał odezwać się ponownie, Havoc uprzedził go. "Ten szmatławiec zaczął schodzić na psy, odkąd dodano kącik dla gospodyń domowych... O, pułkowniku _Mustang_, co by pan powiedział na _koninę_ z _fasolką_?", zapytał, szczerząc się w stronę Roya.

Płomienny Alchemik po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat zaczął żałować, ze nie urodził się kobietą. Zasłaniając się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, mruknął coś w stylu "Mhhmwwhh", bardzo starając się nie patrzeć na stojącego przed nim Edwarda.

Stalowy Alchemik tylko zmierzył Roya wzrokiem, spojrzał jeszcze raz na zachwyconego Havoca, po czym zostawił resztę raportów na biurku i ostorżnie cofnął się nieco w tył, zachowując się jak wizytator domu wariatów. "Dobra... Ja idę, Al czeka na mnie w bibliotece...", mruknął, zamykając teczkę, obrzucając dwójkę wojskowych dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

W progu zatrzymał się jednak, obrócił, po czym oznajmił: "Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co piliście, ale następnym razem zostawcie też trochę dla mnie" - i wybiegł, przeskakując po dwa stopnie schodów.

Kiedy tylko Edward zniknął z pola widzenia, Roy błyskawicznie powstał i rzucił się do łazienki. Havoc uśmiechnął się ironicznie, po czym nieśpiesznie się spakował, zamknął biurko, wyjął paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął jednego z nich. Nucąc coś pod nosem, podszedł do drzwi toalety, oparł się o ścianę i czekał.

Gdy pięć minut później Płomienny Alchemik wyszedł, Havoc uśmiechał się, trzymając papierosa między zębami. Nic nie robiąc sobie z zabójczego spojrzenia Mustanga, skierował wymownie wzrok na jego rękawice, po czym zapytał: "Masz ogień?".

Płomienny Alchemik zamrugał. Havoc wyszczerzył zęby.

Roy, dusząc się ze złości, miał wielką ochotę zrobić z swojego podwładnego pieczonego kurczaka, ale to dodałoby mu tylko kłopotów do listy. Z zaciśniętymi zębami wyciągnął rękę, pstryknął lekko, po czym zapalił papierosa w zębach Havoca. Ten zaciągnął się, po czym wypuścił dymek prosto w twarz Płomiennego Alchemika.

"_Zawsze_ chciałem to zrobić.", powiedział, obracając się i odchodząc zamaszystym, łobuzerskim krokiem w stronę drzwi. Gdy Roy wreszcie został sam, musiał przyznać, że jego ateistyczna nie-wiara wymagała drobnej poprawki.

Boga nie ma. Szatan _istnieje._.


End file.
